zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Anjean
Royal Family of Hyrule (allies) Spirits of Good }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. A member of the Lokomo tribe, and possibly their leader, she is the sage in charge of protecting the Tower of Spirits. Strongly opposed to the reign of Malladus, Anjean does everything in her power to aid Link and prevent the Demon King's revival. Biography It is revealed that when Tetra and the others arrived at New Hyrule, they were friends with Anjean. Anjean was also the original owner of the Spirit Flute. She gave it to one of Princess Zelda's ancestors, most likely Tetra herself. She was the teacher of Byrne when he was younger; however, he abandoned her after being denied powers from the spirits. The sage had a premonition that he would then turn to the Demon King, which he did. Link meets Anjean when he enters the Tower of Spirits for the first time, where she tells him all about Malladus and the Spirit Tracks. She is also the first to tell Link that Malladus needs Zelda's body for his resurrection. Because of this, she gives Link the task of restoring the Spirit Tracks and stopping the resurrection of Malladus. Once Link gets the first Rail Map, Anjean tells him to seek out all of the Lokomos in the various realms of New Hyrule. In the early parts of the game, Link must speak to Anjean if he wishes to leave the Tower of Spirits. After the resurrection of Malladus, Anjean can be found inside the passenger car of the Spirit Train, and Princess Zelda plays her role instead. Despite her appearance, Anjean is revealed to be a capable fighter, as she battles Byrne at the top of the Tower of Spirits while Link and Princess Zelda are restoring the Spirit Tracks to the Fire Realm. After Link and Zelda restore all the Spirit Tracks leading to the Tower of Spirits and defeat Byrne in battle, they encounter Chancellor Cole and the newly revived Malladus at the top of the Tower of Spirits. Cole and Malladus escape using the Demon Train. Anjean reappears and tell link and Zelda that there is still hope. She tells Link to seek out the Bow of Light in the Sand Temple which can force Malladus out of Zelda's body using Light Arrows. She gives him a Force Gem, one of the two mandatory ones in the game, to reveal tracks to the desert, as she is grateful toward Link and Zelda's hard work to restore the tower. After Link retrieves the bow, Anjean reveals the disheartening news that the Demon Train has been hidden too well; however, Byrne, having heard this, quickly informs them all on the Compass of Light that he hid in the Tower of Spirits, and that it has the ability to open a way to the Dark Realm. Having heard this, Anjean's faith in Byrne is rekindled, and she entrusts Link with the Lokomo Sword. Using the compass, they track down the Demon Train in the Dark Realm. Anjean tries to assist Link and Zelda in battle, but Zelda convinces her she is too weak from her own battle with Byrne. Anjean instead creates a Phantom that Zelda can take control of to aid in the battle. After Link and Zelda defeat Malladus in his final form, Anjean meets them one last time and restores Byrne's broken spirit, before ascending into the sky with him and the other Lokomos, telling Link and Zelda that the Lokomo tribe is no longer needed to guide the people of New Hyrule. During the end credits, when Zelda runs to her window to see Link, Anjean's wheelchair can be seen in her chambers. Etymology Anjean's name is likely a play on the word "engine" as a reference to the widespread use of trains in New Hyrule. Her Japanese name, Sharin, is Japanese for "wheel". Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, Impa's Standard Outfit (Grand Travels) is a Anjean Recolor. It can be obtained on the Grand Travels DLC Map. es:Radiel pt-br:Anjean Category:Lokomos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:Sages